logos_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Google
BackRub 1965–1997 Google was originally launched as BackRub in 1965 until 1997. Google 1997–1998 (beta) This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. 1998-1999 September–October 1998 This logo was used only for a month. and was short-lived. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. October 1998–1999 In October 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo is a bit smaller, the logo is now floating instead of indented in, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo appears as an easter egg if you search "Google in 1998.", complete with the old interface from said year. 1999–2015 1999–2009 This logo was launched on May 31, 1999 It has more darker colors than the previous logo and uses the Catull BQ typeface. The exclamation point was also removed. 2009–2013 This logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors on the letters now have brighter tones and the shadows behind them have been reduced. This logo first appeared during a beta testing of the site's new look on November 8, 2009, before it fully premiered on May 6, 2010. 2013–2015 On September 19, 2013, the logo was given a more two-dimensional and flatter effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products and "Material Design" design language. Some subtle differences from the previous logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G," a more straightened "l", a more straightned angle on the lowercase "g" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". 2015–present On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new logo with a new font, and stopped using the serif-based wordmark which had been used for 16 years. Another notable change to the wordmark was that the lower-case 'g' is now single-story opposed to Catull's double-story approach. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet is as follows: * A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. * The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. * A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. * A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognisable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. With this redesign, a new typeface called Product Sans was introduced as the font for the logo and to be used Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colours used on the wordmark to better contrast each other and a smaller image size change from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. As with former logos, the "e" in the logo is slightly askew (as emphasised by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo is also accompanied by a new favicon, changed from a lowercase "g" to an uppercase "G" sporting the colors of the main wordmark. Another new branding asset introduced with the rebrand is a set of circles colored with the colors of the wordmark which act as a method of communicating with the user in Google's search app. *Google Official Blog - Google's Look, Evolved *Google Design - Evolving the Google Identity Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:International Category:Internet Category:United States Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:1997 Category:1998